ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Mind's Eye (episode)
nits :In the episode, it is revealed that a typical Federation Phaser rifle drains 1.05 MJ/s of energy from its energy cell. La Forge says that the discharge crystal would have an efficiency 94.1 percent, which would make for an energy loss of 62 kJ/s. Unless the laws of physics have been broken in the future (which, though unlikely, could not be done away as impossible), these 62 kJ/s would be converted into heat (for example, a hot air gun operating at only 2kJ/s can produce up to 650°C/1200°F) - making the rifle hot enough for it to turn liquid within seconds. This sounds like nitpickery to me. Since nits are not permitted, I have removed this information. --From Andoria with Love 23:45, 7 February 2007 (UTC) : Please define 'nitpickery'. 09:19, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::Nitpicking means to be concerned with insignificant details. In this case, anything that basically points out or criticizes (either positively or negatively) an aspect of the production, the story, etc. Unless it is a fact about the actual production of an episode or relating the story or parts of the story to other episodes/films, it doesn't belong in the background information (or the article in general). --From Andoria with Love 12:53, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::You mean a 'goof'? In that case, reformulating my statement would be appropriate, as it was not actually intented to be nitpickery. In fact, it may give some important hint about how advanced science is in the 24th century. What do you think? Evangelis 15:25, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Clockwork Orange - deliberate reference? :Conditioning a prisoner by showing him interminable scenes of graphic violence was an idea lifted from A Clockwork Orange. Is there a source for this? I'm dubious, because in A Clockwork Orange, the idea was to condition the narrator out of violent behaviour by associating violent images with electric shocks, which had the unfortunate side-effect of also making him unable to listen to "Ludwig Van" any more because of the music that accompanied the movie track. Hence, it wasn't the violent images that were conditioning that character, it was the electric shocks. Now, either the production team did mean to make direct reference to that film and got it wrong, or someone has associated those two images and speculated about the production team's intention. A rather tenous point in favour of the reference being intentional is the fact that the music Geordi was listening to at the start of the episode was by Beethoven. 02:25, 28 December 2007 (UTC) *The idea of conditioning a prisoner by showing him interminable scenes of graphic violence was possibly derived from . ::"was possibly derived" to me sounds like, "I have no idea but it seems to me". Needs source, and since it's almost been an year and no addition of source or discussion, I removed it.– Saphsaph 06:38, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, both the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion and Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages state the episode was a homage/retelling of The Manchurian Candidate. Neither refers to A Clockwork Orange.– Cleanse 07:51, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Tah-keck So what is a tah-keck anyway? 19:55, 23 July 2008 (UTC) In the absence of anything better, and without knowing how reliable the source is, Voragh's Notes on Klingon Cursing indicate that taHqeq is unofficially defined as meaning that "the person is dishonest/dishonorable, evil, obnoxious, devious, deceitful, and basically an unpleasant creature to deal with at all. No good qualities." And so on. 03:22, 25 November 2008 (UTC) And how about Picard's answer "Vagh guy'cha b'aka!", anyone who knows what that means? --Swedish Doctor 00:31, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Nitpick/production error * Apparently, it hadn't been decided yet that Sela would have blond hair like her mother, as she sported a regular black Romulan hairdo in this episode. – Saphsaph 06:38, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::Or she has black hair and dyes it blond to play on Picard's feelings for her mother. All speculation Lt.Lovett 20:50, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::Also removed: In the scene where La Forge and Data are in Engineering investigating the transportation of weapons to the planet, La Forge's uniform has the three full pips of a Commander, instead of the two full pips and one hollow pip of a Liutenant-Commander.--31dot 01:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Geordie Vision I'm sure when i first saw this episode the scenes from Geordies POV were normal apart from the Romulen words, only the second time round was it in Geordie vision. Am I right in this and there for should it have a mention? It might have been the BBC cleaning up a degraded film segment by mistake. Lt.Lovett 20:53, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't recall ever seeing it in a normal version but always in Geordi Vision :) — Morder 07:02, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :I doubt that the footage could have been "cleaned up" enough to look normal ;) --Tripgnosis 17:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sela I just watched this episode and the only scene with Sela had her hidden in the shadows and her name never came up... Reading here I noticed that "Sela" was played by a photo double and that Denis Crosby only supplied the voice and was uncredited. Before reading this I had no idea that the figure in the shadows was related to the Tasha Yar from the alternate timeline in "TNG:Yesterday's Enterprise." Did I miss something? There is no mention here that her identity was obscured in this episode - unless I did miss something I think that information is relevant enough to be included.--Tripgnosis 17:41, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess I was half-wrong. The description of the episode does identify the character as a female "who's face is unseen." It is in the continuity section that her identity is given. I made a small change to the this entry to clarify it. --Tripgnosis 17:56, January 24, 2011 (UTC)